Toxic Office
by Tezzino
Summary: AU. Marui works in an office, and Niou is his coworker. Things he didn't count on happens. Toxic Pair, mentions of KaidohEiji and various other.


Title: Toxic Office  
Author: Tezzino/Queen Sweets  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Main NiouMarui (Toxic Pair). Mentioned KaidohEiji and various other.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Yaoi. Semi-public-place-sex. Semi-noncon. Don't like, don't read, I did warn you.  
Disclaimer: If I owned PoT I wouldn't have to work, cuz I'd be rich. _I'm_ just a poor art-student.  
A/N: Title is totally without imagination, I know. But I love their pairing-name.

Marui Bunta was by no means a pervert.  
It did seem, however, like everyone else was at the office he had started working in one year ago. He really couldn't understand why he was still working here, but by experience, he had found it wasn't much better at the previous places he had been working at. He seemed to be a hentai-and-loli-magnet, with his big eyes, thin frame, short stature and feminine face.  
He had done so many police reports involving sexual harassment that the police didn't really believe him anymore, so he didn't bother doing it anymore, not when he wasn't taken seriously. It was always the same, what was wrong with people?  
He didn't think he looked _that_ special. But he had always been told that he looked different from his parents and younger brothers, even though both siblings and mother had the same haircolor, and his father and one of his younger brother's eyes had the same color as his. So what made him so special? He knew he was exceptionally smart, but it wasn't really _that_ unusual with red hair.  
He sighed where he sat by the computer in his office. 'I mean, both Eiji and Gakuto got red hair.' he thought and looked at the time. Oh damnit, was it already this late? He was supposed to meet Eiji and his boyfriend Kaidoh Kaoru at the couple's apartment in half an hour, and he was far from done with work.  
Eiji and Kaidoh would usually go to a restaurant since Eiji loved public affection and eating out, but far too many "accidents" had led them to always eat in someones home rather than going out if Marui was involved.  
Marui felt kind of bad for the friends that he had that actually didn't go around doing whatever they wanted with his body. Of course, he had been dating both Eiji and Seiichi, but they hadn't had any sexual contact when they weren't in a relationship, and with Eiji he hadn't even gone beyond heavy making out.

He frowned down at his paperwork that just didn't seem to end. He had more than half left, and it was due the following day. There was no way he would be able to finish it if he didn't worked tonight. And it was extremely important too. He cursed under his breath for Oshitari who had been transferred the previous day, and thereby dumping a loadwork of paper on his desk that was once "so far away, I'll do it later" but now when it ended up in Marui's hands it was soon overdue.  
He sighed heavily and lifted the receiver to his telephone that stood there on his desk next to the computer's screen. It couldn't be helped, he had to cancel his plans for the evening.

_"Moshi moshi~"_ Kikumaru Eiji said in a sing-song voice when he picked up.  
"Hey, Eiji.."  
_"Hoi? Bunta, you're not here yet!"_  
"Yeah, about that.. I can't come."  
_"Eeeh? Nande? Bun-"_ Eiji didn't get any further, since the phone was yanked out of his hands and Marui was met by the voice of the cat-like man's pet snake.  
_"Excuse him. Why not?"_ Kaidoh asked. Marui smiled at the calm voice. Kaidoh only lost his temper when he was insulted, or around his old classmate Momoshiro Takeshi. He was really loud whan angered, though, as he had found out the first time he met him, the raven being introduced as Eiji's boyfriend and someone had touched his butt. It seemed he had a hot temper even when it came to someone he met for the first time, though he supposed it mattered that he was Eiji's best friend. Momoshiro had told Eiji that Kaidoh used to lose his temper over everything before he started working in a petshop. A petshop that Eiji regularly visited. It didn't take long for them to fall for each other, the scowl on Kaidoh's face that scared so many not even making Eiji blink. Their home was more like a zoo than a home now. Luckily they lived in an apartmentcomplex that allowed pets, because both men loved pets so much it was almost weird. And they were like a snake and a cat themselves, that you didn't know whether to be surprised or not that they became a couple.  
"Oshitari dumped his redflagged work on me when he transferred this morning. There's really important documents here, I can't get away from it."  
_"Couldn't he have done it himself on time instead?"_ Kaidoh sounded a little annoyed. _"Instead of having you do it now?"  
_"I think so too." Marui sighed and dragged his hand through his hair, looking down at the papers. "Look, I have to get back to work, I'm sorry, I'll treat you to dinner sometimes soon."  
_"Alright. Gambatte."  
_"Un. See you." The call ended and he put the receiver back down.

Two hours later he rose from the chair to stretch out the kinks in his back. He'd been sitting still for too long, and without sugar, too, so he was nearly falling asleep now, just sitting there. He needed a sugarshock or something. But he was still not done. He cursed Oshitari again, sitting back down by his desk. He could see the door opening soundlessly on its hinges from the corner of his eyes. Looking over, he saw his co-worker Niou Masaharu, standing in the doorway. The whitehaired man leaned against the frame, smiling a sweet smile that didn't deceive anyone. Marui's frown deepened.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing at all, nothing at all. That's what Yuushi left you, isn't it? Gokurousama."  
"You can have it if you're gonna continue bothering me. I'm trying to finish this."  
"I think I'll manage without it." The grin now on his face was a much truer expression of his thoughts, and it made Marui shudder and growling in dismay when Niou walked up to his desk, sitting down on the edge.  
"Leave me alone." Damnit, he needed some sugar, and that _now_.  
"Don't say such a thing." Niou said, waving his finger as if Marui was some sort of naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie-jar. Not that he hadn't been caught doing that too many times to remember when he was younger, and sometimes even now, but that was irrelevant at this moment. Now he just wanted Niou to get off his desk and out of his office.  
He tried to be nice, but his voice sounded bitter. "Could you please get off my desk?" Or even better, out of my vision, he thought.  
Niou smirked and bent forward, gripping the smaller's chin with his left hand, the right supporting his weight against the desktop. "And what if I say no?"  
He could drown in those eyes, they were so deep was Marui's thoughts as he looked into the taller man's eyes that pierced through him like drills.  
"N-Niou..?" he asked, even though he could be pretty sure what his intentions was, he didn't hit him. He'd hit him many times already, but it didn't help in the least, Niou just didn't stop, as if it was fun getting the shorter man flustered and angry. It was as if the whitehair got off of making him mad at him.  
After a few moments of an amused Niou watching an internally struggling Marui, he assaulted those pink lips that looked so inviting. Marui's mouth fell open in mild surprise, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised at all, and Niou took the opportunity to let his tongue into the others mouth, pushing him into the back of his chair that he pinned to the floor with his foot so it wouldn't roll away.  
With both wrists in a tight grip between a larger one, and knees going weak from the intensity of the kiss, Marui couldn't move. He had to admit, Niou was one hell of a kisser. If he'd been able to think straight, he would have thought about admitting it at least.

Niou had gotten off the desk now, but instead of leaving, he got around the desk and threw the smaller man on top of the desk, messing the papers up. Marui growled at that. He'd spent so much time on those! He gasped when a hand snaked in beneath his shirt, twisting at a pink nipple. as the other hand worked on unbuttoning said shirt after having tugged off the tie non too gently, discarding it on the floor. Niou burried his face in the crook of a smooth neck, biting, sucking, marking him. Marui moaned at the touch. Niou's now free hand went down to undo the zipper in Marui's pants. The redhead gasped as pants and underwear was pulled down to his knees and Niou's smirk made him blush madly.  
"Quit staring at me! Leave me alo-neeh.." He lost his breath when Niou's mouth took in his cock, making him shiver in the strain to hold back moans and whimpers. Niou's tongue whirled around the tip, before taking it fully in his mouth, sucking. A moan escaped Marui's lips through his struggle to keep quiet. He could feel the vibration against his cock as Niou hummed victoriously. He could feel the smaller was close to coming, and let his mouth release the organ, licking off the pre-cum.  
"You look absolutely delicious, girly." Niou said, as he once again pinned Marui's hands above his head with one hand, pressing two fingers into the young man's mouth and ordering him to suck. Reluctantly, Marui did so. They didn't stay there for long, there was still a small possibility to get bitten after all.  
The hand with the salivacovered fingers travelled down, past the erected cock to his ass. One finger slipped inside, making Marui whimper quietly. Niou slipped another finger inside, starting a scissoring motion with his finger to stretch his insides while his mouth assaulted a nipple, and the other, and chest, marking him in as many places as possible.  
He pulled out his fingers and positioned his own erection at the entrance. Marui hadn't even noticed when he'd put on a condom. Then he pushed inside, Marui pushing his knees together close to his stomach, but Niou parting them again so he could properly see his prey. Marui had tears in the corners of his eyes, back arching as he breather heavily and loudly. "I-It hurts! Niou-"  
"Not that bad, right?" Niou murmured into the smaller's ear, as he started to move in and out of the redhead, who was trying to supress moans as he realized that it indeed didn't hurt that much. It actually felt quite... good? A guy like Niou... who had forced himself upon him, was actually making him feel good, and not just doing it without caring if he got any pleasure from it? He was not used to that, not at all.  
Niou sped up the pace, letting their lips lock in a fierce kiss, that Marui felt himself answering with equal fierceness.  
Niou's hands was caressing the redhead's hips, and now one searched to the other's erected member. He pumped it firmly in rhythm with his own thrusts. Marui gave up in keeping quiet, and moaned loudly, almost surprising the green-eyed man inside him. He didn't think he would be the loud type. Niou smirked and the pace sped up even more, Marui gripping tightly on the trickster's shoulders, feeling like he would fall off the desk if he didn't, and feeling like he was melting. Loud moan after moan rolled off his tongue, Niou biting down in the crook of his neck, making him arch his back, stomach pressing together with the larger man's. Then his vision went white, and the orgasm made his cock twitch and insides clench around the whitehaired man's cock, pulling him over the edge with him.

Niou collapsed on top of him, both men breathless and spent. He smirked into the smaller's neck, then raised himself on his arms, one hand on either side of the other's head, effectively trapping him. Not like Marui had any energy to move. "Ne."  
Marui looked at him with half-lidded eyes, breath short. "Mmm?"  
"Go out with me."  
Marui's eyes widened, it was the second time he was asked to go out with someone, not the other way around, with him asking said person out. The only one who had done it before was Eiji, several years ago, in his cute and forward way.  
"Ah- okay.."  
The surprised redhead received a hug from the green-eyed man, who kissed him before getting off the desk and fixing his clothes. "Great." Niou grinned at the man still sprawled on top of his desk. Marui scrambled to his feet, blushing all the way to his ears. He quickly pulled on his clothes and combed his messed-up hair with his fingers.  
"Wh-Why ask me that all of a sudde-" He then saw the mess that was his paperwork. "Niooouuu!" He glared at his newly acquired boyfriend, who only laughed.  
"Puri."  
"Don't laugh! These are important documents!"  
Niou chuckled and kissed Marui again, then bending down to pink up the discarded tie and handed it to the redhead. "Cool it, I'll help you."

OWARI


End file.
